Detective Arc: Casefiles
by DigitalEmperor001
Summary: In the main story, Detective Arc, my summery had led some to believe that I had mislead them. They were expecting Jaune Arc early in his career. Well, here you go. A collection of short stories based in the early career of our favorite detective. If you're new, don't worry. You won't have to read the main story to get this one. It is highly recommended though.
Do you know how a story works? It's a pretty simple process. There's a beginning, a middle, and an end. Creating the end is fairly easy for a writer. Anything can be their endgame. It's quite liberating honestly.

The writer also doesn't have to worry about the middle all too much. They could honestly just make it up as they go along, making sure to keep it going towards the planned ending.

Beginning though? Now those are difficult. The writer must make sure that it can properly reflect the end, while still giving a good bridge to middle.

 _You're confusing them sir. Try to shorten it up._

Please ignore the voice above. It's from my secretary who doesn't know how to appreciate a good buildup.

 _Jaune, you're writing what's supposed to be a brief report for the new guy while you're at Beacon._

Who wants to go through some boring report all day?

 _Jaune, that is literally my job._

…fair enough.

 _Shouldn't you make it simpler so that the new guy can be caught up to speed ASAP?_

In my defense, you're the one who's interrupting my recording.

 _That's another thing. Why are you recording yourself? Wouldn't it be easier to just write this stuff down?_

I mean, I guess so. But think of it this way. The recording provides human interaction. Plus, the newbie will be able to get to know me more. On a personal level even.

 _I think that you just like to hear yourself talk._

While true, that doesn't discount my other points, now does it?

 _I guess not. Carry on boss._

You know, sarcasm to your superior is a good way to get fired.

 _You wouldn't and we both know it._

Oh? What makes you so sure about that?

 _Because then you would be back to filing and doing all the paperwork by yourself again._

Stop reminding me of those dark and terrible times! I went to a psychologist to repress that!

 _That's what I thought. Shouldn't you start now?_

Right. Ahem, here we go.

 **Lunar Arc Detective Agency**

I guess we start where all good stories start. At the beginning of my career. Only back then it wasn't much of a career as it was another day at the office. Not many people needed a private detective those first few days.

My clientele was mostly filled with people who had missing pets or something. It was pretty drab. I mean, I did it to gain a reputation, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

 _I seem to remember how you used to do your victory dance whenever you solved a case like that._

Thanks. The new guy _really_ needed to hear that. Truly Patricia, where would I be without you here.

 _Doing actual work._

Hmm. Where was I? Oh yeah. Anyway, my first big break came from a guy I helped earlier before I started the agency. His name is Tukson. We were in my "office", sitting in chairs across from each other.

"Listen, Mr. Arc. I really need your help here. Those crooks are back to stealing my books, and the police refuse to help me."

"They do?" I replied. "I thought that's kind of their job."

"Not outright, no." he said, clearly agitated. "They said that they would get to it. But it's pretty clear that they won't actually do anything."

"I think I understand. Do the same thing as last time then. Find them, kick their asses, get your books. Easy enough. Now," I said, leaning forward in my chair. "About my pay…"

"Right. Here you are." He pulled out his wallet and grabbed 100 lien. "Same price as last time, right."

"Right. Not to worry Tukson. I promise you'll have those books back by the end of the day."

 **Downtown Vale**

Ah, beautiful downtown Vale. The sights. The sounds. The people. That club that I heard so much about. All of it great. Heh, back then, when I was still new to the city, I was so enraptured by it's beauty. So much so that I didn't even notice all the seedy parts of it. That changed pretty quickly after my first few days there.

Asking around, I got the information that I wanted. The location of those thugs that I tracked down last time. They were in a dark and dirty alley.

"Of course it's an alley. When is it ever _not_ an alley?" I muttered to myself. "Sheesh, can't these guys stop being so cliché all the time? Why can't it ever be a nice looking meadow, or like, a library or something. Or at the very least a decently lit and clean alley?"

Walking forward, I began to see the thugs from last time. And… their friends. Their stereotypical weapon wielding friends. Lovely.

"Okay guys," I said, gaining their attention. "I know that you stole the books like last time. How about we skip the part where I kick your asses and just hand them over, okay?"

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Johnny Do Right." One of the thugs, the leader I presume, said to me.

"It's Jaune, actually."

"That's what I said. As you can see, you're just slightly outnumbered." This was true, as he gestured to the others. "Normally I'd give you the option to walk away, but I really want to pay you back for the broken nose last time. Boys? Let's get him."

They readied themselves, preparing their plethora of knives, chains, and baseball bats. Very original. I almost felt my knees shaking.

"Cute. But," I said as I drew Crocea Mors. "I think mine's slightly bigger."

You can imagine what happened next. A bunch of street thugs with no Aura going up against a guy with not just Aura, but two years of combat training. It kind of flew by pretty quickly. I won't bore you with the details, so I'll just skip to the end.

"Now," I said, my sword pointed at the downed thug. "The books, if you please." The guy could only groan and point towards a backpack hidden under a dumpster. "Thanks."

As I walked over there, I couldn't help but notice the tattoo on the guy's wrist. A moon in the midst of an eclipse. Hmm. Might need to sue for copyright. Don't know if it will work, but the Arc symbol has been around for years. That had to have been trademarked at some point.

Well, that was surprisingly simple. Man, I wish all of cases were like that. No, it _had_ to have been more complicated. More on that later.

I returned to my "office", awaiting Tukson's return. When he did, I happily gave him his books back, and we both went our separate ways.

And after all of that, I realized that I had to do something so horrible, so awful, so evil, that I slightly wished that those thugs _had_ managed to kick my ass. _Paperwork_.

 _Welcome to my life, boss._

Honestly, I don't know how you stand it.

 _It pays the bills._

Whatever. I think that's enough for today. Any closing statements?

 _Nope._

Same here.

 _ **End of Recording**_

 **A/N: Like I promised, Casefiles has been launched. As of right now, I'm almost done with my new Chaos Tamer chapter, so I will be able to work on Detective Arc again soon. Thanks for your patience guys.**


End file.
